What My Hearts Desire The Most
by etin
Summary: When The Doctor knew that it was time to go. He remembered one little thing, back when he was younger. When they regenerate, they would be in a place where they desire the most. Did he remember it right? Would he end up in a place that he desire the most?


**Helloo! :) This is my first RiverX11th fic. So I really do hope that you guys would like it. I've always wanted to write one, but I didn't want to touch their beautiful story. But after 11th's regeneration I really had to write one, especially when there was no River in the episode. Anyway have fun reading! :D**

**I do not own any of the characters, just basing my story from the tv-series Doctor Who!**

* * *

**_What My Hearts Desire The Most_**

The doctor held back his tears before he spoke his last words. Change. That was the word that has been stuck in his mind the moment he stepped in to Tranzalore. That was the moment when he realized that he will no longer run, run away from the place that he once feared the most, it was the place where his body would rest forever. He tried to look away from Clara as he spoke, he didn't want her to see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"We all change." He began, while looking down at the floor. "When you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives, and that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving." He finally looked up and faced Clara. "So long as you remember all the people that you used to be." He gave her a sad smile. "I will not forget one line of this. Not one day." He paused and looked back down at the floor, he fought back the tears that were about to escape his eyes. "I swear." Tears fell down from his face, he couldn't hold them any longer, it has to go, and so does he. He looked up and faced Clara one last time. "I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

He then heard footsteps coming from the stairs, he looked up and both his hearts skipped a beat. He smiled as he saw Amy Pond, the first face that he saw when he regenerated into the doctor that he is now. He knew that she was a hologram, he knew that she was not real. But when she reached up and touched his face, he could feel her, not physically, but he could feel her presence.

"Raggedy man" Amy whispered with a smile on her face. "Goodnight."

He smiled as he heard her voice one last time. He breath out a shaky breath as he stepped back a little. This was it. He could feel the electricity in his body, it was time, he was about to regenerate. He untied his bow-tie, his favorite possession, the piece of clothing that was used to bind him and River forever, the most wonderful woman that he knew. He looked around for a second, she was not there, he hoped to see her one last time, but sadly he didn't have much time to wait, so he dropped his bow-tie on the floor and whispered. "Bow-ties will always be cool."Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, he woke up in a place where everything was white. He blinked for a couple of minutes before he sat up. He turned his head in every direction as he studied the room that he was in, the walls and floor were white. He looked down at the bed that he was sitting on, the only thing that could be found in the room, he smiled as he saw the familiar color, the bed was as blue as his TARDIS. He never really knew what happens to Time Lords when they regenerate, the only thing that they learned in the Gallifreyan school was that they would find themselves in the place that their hearts desire the most.

"A white room and a blue bed." The doctor said as he hopped out of the bed. "Is this what I desire the most? No...something is wrong, is it suppose to be the thing that I desire the most?" He looked at the bed in front of him. "Who needs a bed? Where are the fish fingers? And the fez!?" He paced back and forth as he tried to think. "Something is not right...There was something.. something about... arghhh, I should have listened during class." He said in frustration. He walked back closer to the bed. "Sexy? Is th- this you? Did you regenera- okay... I'm talking to a blue bed. I may be out of my mind... Yes! That's it! Out! I need to find a way out of here!" He ran towards the wall and began to knock on it. "Hellooooo!? Is anyone out there?" He shouted as he knocked, stroked and pushed the wall. When he moved his hands to open his coat and get his sonic screwdriver, he then realized what he was wearing. "Oh! Pajamas, white and blue stripes. Comfy." When he snapped out from the comfort that his clothing gave him, he began to search for the door again.

After hours of self argument and door searching, he finally gave up. He has searched every bit and every corner of the room, nothing, he was lost. He curled up on the floor, as he stared at the white wall in front of him. "So is this how it's going to be? Alone...Forever?" He whispered. "So this is the fate of being a time lord. Everything was a lie, there is nothing in this room that I desire!" He closed his eyes and let a tear fall off his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered, then everything became silent.

"Hello sweetie." A familiar voice broke the silence that filled the room.

He felt like his whole body got paralyzed, he couldn't move a muscle and his hearts skipped a beat. He asked himself if he was really hearing her, or if he was just hallucinating or dreaming. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head to his left where the voice came from. He smiled as he saw her. River Song. His wife, the woman that both killed and saved him, the woman that meant everything to him. If it wasn't for her, he would have not made it so far, and he could never thank her enough for that. "River." He smiled. "Nice dress." He said in a flirty voice.

"I'm glad that some things don't change." River smiled and walked towards him. She knelt down by his side and cupped his face. "I tried. But I couldn't save you twice." She spoke gently.

The doctor let out a small laugh. "River, you might have saved me once from regenerating, but you have saved my life more than once. And I could never thank you enough for that." He reached for her face and kissed her on the lips. "I am very glad to see you again."

"Me too." River smiled and stood up "Now come one, they are waiting."

"Who?" The doctor raised his eyebrow as he stood up.

"Spoilers." River winked. She grabbed his hands and told him to hold on. She pressed a button on her arm, and then they disappeared.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he could see that they were in another room. The walls were now brown and some spaces were covered with picture frames. There were a lot of furniture's in the room, like a normal house would do. He then looked down on his clothes and saw that he had his old outfit back. "Ah! Bow-tie." He grinned as he wiggled his bow-tie.

"Of course." River smirked.

"Is there by any chance, a fez in this room?"

"Nope!" River grinned.

The doctor gave a small pout. "Where am I? And why are you- you are real right? not just a hologram or a dream or anything?" He then pinched himself. "Ouch! Okay, nope not a dream."

River rolled her eyes and smiled. "I am real. And you are in a place called Timesire, it is where time lords go when they regenerate. Though they end up in different ones, that way they don't end up in the same place. " River sighed. "As much as I wanted that to happen, it's just impossible... Oh well! There is always imagination."

"I'm standing right here..." The doctor murmured.

"Well, having an argument with yourself is nothing new for you." River teased.

"Alright, alright." He grinned back. "Who were the people that were waiting?"

"You'll see in...three...two... annnddd one!" Rived nodded at the door that was behind him.

He turned around and saw what River was gesturing at. "Door, what is it with this place and doors. Doors they open and close, th-" He stopped when the door opened. A man and a woman walked in.

"Raggedy Man." Amy smiled. "Good morning."

"Amy! Rory!" The doctor said happily, he then ran towards them and attacked them with a group hug. "Look at you! Still Amy and ginger! Oooo I wonder if the next doctor is ginger." The doctor squeezed Amy's cheeks together. He then turned to Rory. "And you! Rory, Rory, Rory! You are still Rory! Ha-ha!" He smiled.

Rory smiled back. "Yes, I'm still Rory, I haven't changed my name."

The doctor looked at River, who was now standing right beside him and held her hand. He then smiled and whispered "The place that my hearts desire the most."


End file.
